Ivashkov Blood
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: Dimitri and Adrian are brothers and now they're being thrown together.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Please, Nathan! Please!" Olena screamed looking up at her drunk lover.

Dimitri was shaking with anger as he heard his mother's cries of fear. He couldn't wait until him and his siblings were back at school? He had to torture his mother now?

"Shut up you bitch!"

Dimitri could see the fear in Sonya's eyes. And he could also see the concern in Karolina's eyes. The three of us flinched as we heard our father's hand fall against our mother's cheek. He got up.

"Dimka, don't immerse yourself in it!" Karolina cried in Russian.

"Enough is enough." he snapped back rising from his seat.

Before anyone could stop him he hurried into the room. Even at eleven years old he was tall, 5'7. He walked directly up to his father, the Moroi asshole he knew as his sperm donor.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

"Stay out of this, boy!" his father yelled back.

"Dimka, please!" Olena cried.

"SHUT UP!" Nathan yelled his hand landing against her face again.

Dimitri had had enough. He grabbed his father by the collar knowing he was stronger and more skilled than the rich pampered royal before him. Dimitri didn't hesitate. He let his fist fly. He heard the crack as blood began to flow from his father's nose.

"MY MOTHER IS NOT YOUR TOY!" Dimitri spat, "SHE IS A PERSON AND SHOULD BE TREATED WITH RESPECT! WHICH IS BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE YOU DEADBEAT! FOUR KIDS AND YOU CAN'T TAKE THE TIME TO SEND A LITTLE MONEY, BUT WHEN YOU WANT SOMETHING FROM HER YOU COME RUNNING! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES! STAY OUT OF OUR HOUSE! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"You little prick!" Nathan lunged at him, but Dimitri was ready for him.

He took him down swiftly, putting all the anger and resentment he felt for this man behind each hit. Olena and Viktoria finally managed to pull Dimitri off of his father.

"Don't ever come back here! Leave us in peace. Just because you're a royal doesn't mean you get to act like you rule us. Like you're better than us because of your name! I'd rather be a Belikov then an Ivashkov any day!"

* * *

Adrian sat playing with his toys when the door opened. His father walked in and he could hear the quiet argument he was having with his mother.

His mother looked at him with a fake smile, "Look, who's home, Adrian, Daddy."

Nathan didn't even pretend to notice Adrian. He never did. Adrian learned a long time ago not to pay attention to his father. At age eight he learned not to put much stock in what his father said. Adrian smirked with satisfaction as he saw the large bruise marring his father's face, marring the usually immaculate royal.

"Hi, Dad." Adrian finally said knowing if he didn't he'd be in trouble.

Nathan grunted.

"What's he doing in here anyway? Why isn't he with his tutors?" Nathan demanded, talking as if Adrian wasn't even in the room.

"Nathan, it's summer vacation. I thought Adrian would benefit from a little free time."

"Whatever."

All conversation stopped as one of the servants entered.

"Queen Tatiana is here."

As soon as she'd been announced Tatiana walked in looking regal as usual.

"Nathan, what happened to your face?" she asked.

"A scuffle, Auntie. Forgive me for looking so disheveled." he apologized quickly.

Tatiana dismissed him with a look then turned a bright smile toward Adrian.

"Would you like to come play with me, Adrian?"

"YEAH!" Adrian yelled getting up.

"Adrian!" Nathan reprimanded, but Adrian ignored him.

In Adrian's mind, Nathan couldn't say anything to him. An absent father couldn't pick and choose when he wanted to raise his children.

* * *

But, that was years ago. Now, Dimitri stared up at the Ivashkov townhouse and Adrian looked out his window both about to meet a brother neither of them wanted.


	2. Meeting

**Note: **(Haha I melded both my ideas together ;) ) And I know this is short, but I'm kind of just setting up the story right now. Once I start the chapters will start to get longer

* * *

**Dimitri's POV:**

Is it horrible that I'm all ready lost? Why the hell was this place so big? And where is this place? Someone ran directly into me and I grunted looking down. There in front of me stood a girl with pale blonde hair and jade green eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said concern all over her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm all right." I answered, "I'm looking for the home of Nathan Ivashkov. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course. Come on, I'll show you." she answered with a smile, "I'm Vasilisa, by the way. Vasilisa Dragomir."

I knew she was going to be a royal. Just by looking at her.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov."

She chatted as we walked. By the time we made it to my sperm donor's door I'd learned that she had an older brother and that she, her brother, and parents were here visiting her grandfather.

"Well, this is the Ivashkov house. It was nice meeting you, Dimitri. See you around."

She disappeared and I sighed knowing I had to knock on the door. I knocked and the door swung open to reveal a Moroi who was clearly a servant.

"Come in." she said in a quiet tone.

Dimitri stepped in as a woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes came toward him.

"You must be Dimitri. I'm Daniella. NATHAN!"

I watched keeping up the mask I have learned to perfect through my training. My father came in looking at me with slight disgust.

"Good, you're here."

I nodded.

"Adrian!" he called turning slightly.

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

I sat on my bed smoking. Rose glared at me from her place on my floor. Christian had his legs thrown over her back lounging against the wall.

"What? I'm ailing." I said looking at her.

"Doesn't mean you need to blow smoke in my face."

"I'm not blowing it in your face." I countered.

She rolled her eyes and Christian chuckled.

"ADRIAN!"

I rolled my eyes. Ah, how refreshing. My father. I almost ignored him, but I could see Christian and Rose starting their flirting bs that always had me at the point of vomiting. I jumped up and hurried to the door before his lips met hers.

I walked down the stares still smelling like smoke and my dad looked at me disapprovingly. I ignored his look.

"What do you want? Rose, Chris, and I are studying."

"I want you to meet your brother, Dimitri Belikov."

I looked cooly at the dhampir my dad had created. Why was he even here?

"Adrian, this is Dimitri. Dimitri this is Adrian."

"Hi." was all I said.

_Dimitri_ just nodded.

I could hear Christian and Rose whispering from the stairs back and forth.

"Show him to his room, Adrian." my dad said looking passed the both of us.

"Whatever." I turned around expecting him to follow.

I heard scrambling, no doubt Chris and Rose trying to get back to the room. I could see my bedroom door opened just slightly and I knew they were both peering through trying to get a look at my dad's bastard child.

"Here's your room." I said opening the door to the bedroom mom had modeled for him.

"Thank you." he said quietly not meeting my eye.

Rose and Christian walked out of the room then.

"Hey, Adrian, Rose and I have to get back. My Aunt Tasha's calling us for dinner."

I turned back to my best friends and nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah." they said in unison.

God, I missed the time when they were just friends. They were just as inseparable, but not so disgustingly cute then. They walked out hand in hand.

"Was that girl a dhampir?" Dimitri asked.

"Rose? Yeah. She's Janine Hathaway's daughter."

"And she's dating a Moroi?" he asked sounding bewildered.

"Yeah, she and Christian have been together for like four months." I answered not knowing why he cared.

He nodded at me then turned and walked into his room.

"Freak." I muttered heading back to my room.

What a great start to meeting my brother? Right? Not.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV:**

God, this is so surreal. I take in the room and notice...there's a lot of blue in here. I don't even like blue. I start unpacking. This is going to be a long two years.


End file.
